puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Pricing
=Puzzle Pirates Payment= You can play Puzzle Pirates for free. There is no limit on your ability to board ships and play any of the basic ship puzzle games (sailing, rigging, carpentry, patching, bilge, and gunnery) for as long as you like. We offer days of free play for the remaining crafting, parlor, and social puzzles on a rotating basis. However, there are certain features in the game that may require payment if you wish to try them. Generally, you are able to pay for these features in one of two ways: *If you play Puzzle Pirates on Cerulean, you must buy subscription time before you can take advantage of the for-pay features. *If you play Puzzle Pirates on Meridian, Emerald, Opal or Jade you must buy doubloons, our in-game micropayment currency, before you can take advantage of the for-pay features. You can log onto the Account section if you'd like to make a payment now. Otherwise, the FAQs below provide more detail on our payment options: Using a Credit Card You will find the Billing options on the Account section of the website. We accept VISA, MasterCard and American Express cards. Debit / ATM cards with the VISA / MasterCard logo should work fine. This is the preferred payment mechanism as it gives you instant access and keeps things simple for us and inexpensive for you. *You may buy a package of subscription time from the "Buy Subscription Time" button. This will allow you to add time to your account if you wish to do so before the renewal date on your subscription is due, or if you do not wish to set up a recurring subscription on your credit card. *If you wish to set up a recurring subscription using your card, you can do so using the "Subscribe" button. When your subscription period ends, your card will be automatically charged again. *If you wish to cancel a recurring subscription, you may unsubscribe and your card will not be billed again after your current paid time ends. ;Is your Credit Card server secure? Absolutely. Our credit card server is secured with 128bit industry-standard SSL encryption. You can verify this by looking for the golden padlock in the bottom corner of your web browser window. ;What appears on my credit card statement? Your credit card statement will show a billing for 'Puzz Pirates' as well as our phone number. Using PayPal There is an option to pay using PayPal in our automated billing system, and your account will normally be instantly credited following payment. Please see note regarding eChecks here. If you wish to make a gift subscription using a PayPal account, visit the Paypal website, choose Send Money, and send your payment to paypal@threerings.net You can use your credit card via PayPal or transfer money from your bank account if you setup an account with them. Be certain to include the account name you wish to credit in the note and that it is a gift. We will send you a confirmation email shortly after your payment is received and processed. Using Mobile Phone (SMS) We currently offer the ability to buy doubloons and subscriptions via text message to players in several countries. Please take note that not all phone providers are supported in every region. In order to purchase coins, go to this page. Subscription game time can be purchased here. The prices are listed in dollars, but you will be charged in your local currency. Select the amount of coins or time you wish to purchase, and you will be taken to the BOKU site. On the BOKU page, select your country. Enter your phone number, and BOKU will send you an SMS confirmation. Follow the instructions in the SMS message and reply "YES" or "Y". You will then receive additional premium text messages to pay for your coins or subscription. Be aware that additional phone carrier fees will be added to the price of your purchase. These fees vary from region to region. BOKU will make the final price (including all fees) very clear before you begin payment. Please take this increased price into account to when making your purchase. Also, ensure that your phone will have enough funds available to pay for the total cost. Otherwise the purchase may fail, and you could still be charged for some of the text messages. ;My country or phone provider is not listed? BOKU is working to expand the countries and phone providers for each country. To see if BOKU is connected to your wireless provided, take a look at the link at the bottom of the page here. On that same page via the link at the bottom you can also submit your interest in having a country or phone provider added. We recommend doing this so they have a good idea of where to expand next. ;What if I still have old SMS codes? If you have any old-style, 6-digit SMS codes, you can still redeem them here for doubloons. Using Electronic Bill Pay Simply go to the Bill Pay section of your online bank account. Payable to: Three Rings Design, Inc. Three Rings Design 612 Howard Street #500 San Francisco CA 94105 USA Please ensure that you include your Account name in the memo section. Please enter the correct amount so we're not in doubt of what you're buying. You may refer to the section subscription and doubloon prices for pricing information. Other Payment Methods If you don’t currently have a credit card or other online means of paying for Puzzle Pirates, there are several options available, such as the ones listed below: Using PayByCash You can get credit online for Puzzle Pirates using a prepaid card or code through the PayByCash Service. PayByCash accepts any of the following payment options: For a complete and updated list of the payment options PayByCash offers please see the PayByCash payment options page. Using PaidByCash (at your local store) PaidByCash allows you to easily pay cash for an online purchase at one of more than 60,000 locations in the United States. Search HERE to find the location nearest you. * Get a Payment Code from the PaidByCash website, then go pay cash at one of the locations. * Receive a Virtual MasterCard loaded with the amount you've paid cash and use that MasterCard for your online purchase. * Enter the MasterCard number in the credit card number field and select the option you wish to buy. Keep in mind that your MasterCard may retain a balance after your transaction (depending on the cash value you put into the card), so don't lose it! For more information on how PaidByCash works, click HERE. Can I pay at the Grocery Store? Sure! Exchange your coins for free at a Coinstar machine or buy a Rixty prepaid card. Rixty is available at grocery and convenience stores across the United States. Find a nearby Rixty location and Coinstar machine here. Sending a Check or Money Order Directly If you would prefer to avoid all that messing around in Cyberspace, you can also send us a check or money order denominated in US Dollars directly. We process payments Monday through Friday as soon as we receive them. When you mail us, be sure to include: * Your account name * Your pirate name and ocean * A way to contact you (i.e. an email address you use). We will send you a confirmation email when your payment is received. * What you'd like to purchase (Doubloons, Subscription) * Anything else you think we should know about your piratical nature * If you decorate your envelope or include a fun note, we may display it on the office wall! Please note that we cannot process checks or money orders sent from outside the US. Do NOT send cash, as we have no way of processing such payments! Any cash payments will be returned to sender. If you have not provided us with a legible return address, we will have no way of returning your money to you. Please make this payable to: Three Rings Design, Inc. You may refer to the section subscription and doubloon prices for pricing information. Send your payment to: :Three Rings Design :P.O. Box 482 :San Francisco, CA 94104-0482 =Subscription or Doubloons= What is the difference between Subscription and Doubloons? On a Subscription Ocean you may play indefinitely, however, in order to use the for-pay features you must pay a fee to gain access to all those features for a month, quarter, or year. More info on Subscriptions. On Doubloon Oceans you can play for free indefinitely, individual items and privileges are unlocked by paying with Doubloons, which can be purchased with real money. More info on Doubloons. Which oceans are Subscription and which are Doubloons? Subscription Oceans: * Cerulean * Ice (test server, available to paid subscribers and doublooners) Doubloon Oceans: * Meridian * Emerald * Opal (German language server) * Jade (Spanish language server) You can tell which ocean you are on at the login screen, under your password. The window name will also tell you what ocean you're logged into and which pirate you are on. How can I change oceans? You are assigned to a random new ocean when you create your account. You can change oceans by clicking on the 'change' button and selecting a new ocean from the list shown. Can I move my pirate between oceans? Unfortunately not! The economy of each ocean is unique and it's not feasible to move Pirates between them. Each Ocean world is entirely distinct, so their geography, politics and so on will diverge over time. It is not possible to transfer Pirates, Crews or other entities between Oceans. Fortunately you can recreate your pirate on a new ocean and re-establish yourself in no time! =Subscription and Doubloon Prices= Subscriptions are priced as follows: * Weekly: $2.95 / week. * Monthly: $9.95 / month. * Quarterly: $24.95 / quarter. * Annually: $74.95 / year. [ $6.25 / month ] Doubloons are priced as follows: * $2.99 for 12 Doubloons (~$0.25c per Doubloon) * $9.99 for 42 Doubloons (~$0.24c per Doubloon) * $19.99 for 90 Doubloons (~$0.22c per Doubloon) * $49.99 for 240 Doubloons (~$0.21c per Doubloon) * $99.99 for 500 Doubloons (~$0.20c per Doubloon) * $199.99 for 1050 Doubloons (~$0.19c per Doubloon) =Problems with Payments= ;My Credit Card keeps being Declined, but I know I have funds? You are probably entering the incorrect security code. Follow the instructions on the page carefully. If it continues to fail then you should probably consider PayPal or Check payment as described above. ;My Credit Card was Declined, but it still got Charged?! Actually, your Credit Card has not been charged if it was declined. However, some banks (your bank, it has nothing to do with our bank or credit card processing procedures) place a hold on funds when an authorization is requested even though they have declined the charge. This apparently happens more often with ATM / Debit Cards. The funds are then released again after a few days, when the bank realizes that actually no charge was placed (which is unsurprising, as they denied it). We are completely perplexed by this behavior, but according to our bank it is commonplace and there is absolutely nothing we can do to prevent it. Our apologies. If this happens to you we suggest you use another payment mechanism (PayPal, check, above). ;I paid using PayPal (or sent a check) and my Account is not yet activated. We have to process PayPal payments sent to paypal@threerings.net and mail payments by hand, so they may take a while to get to. Please be patient. Payments from Paypal using an eCheck (electronic funds transfer from your bank account) will be credited to your Puzzle Pirates account when your bank clears the transaction. Your Paypal account will show an estimated clearing date for the transaction. If you have sent a check and desperately want to be more than a cabin person send email using the Puzzle Pirates Support form to check on it. =Other Payment Questions= ;I live outside the US, how should I pay? Your non-US credit card should work fine if it is a VISA, MasterCard or American Express. Alternatively, use one of the other payment options listed above. You will be responsible for converting your currency into US Dollars. With a credit card, PayPal, PayByCash or Text Message transaction this will happen automatically. Please note that we cannot accept checks or money orders sent from outside the US. ;Can I get a Refund? Three Rings has an explicit policy of no refunds. Please bear in mind that we do not have this policy to be hard-nosed business people, because we're not, but only because it is necessary to avoid people requesting refunds of long-term subscriptions simply because they've had a bad day pillaging with their crew. Exceptions to this rule are in cases of fraud, fiscal hardship due to accidental renewal, or if we issue a new release to the game or otherwise modify the software in a way that prevents you from actually playing. If this happens to you please first try to solve the problem on the Technical Issues forum. If you wish to request a refund in these circumstances please contact us using the Puzzle Pirates Support form and we'll try to help. ;I want to change my Account Name before subscribing? If you want to subscribe under a different account name but have existing Pirates, send an email using the Puzzle Pirates Support form clearly describing the names of the New Account, Old Account and Pirates to be Transferred. This email should be from the email address in the account record for both old and new accounts. This takes some doing manually, so please be patient. It is not currently possible to change account names, so please subscribe on the account you wish to use. =Ubisoft Box Questions= ;I have an existing account, how do I redeem my Ubisoft in-box one-month subscription? Simply visit this page and enter your CD-key to redeem your free included month. ;Where do I get my special Ubisoft item? Once you have redeemed your CD-key and logged in again you will be able to accept a new Mission from the noticeboard to redeem your item! ;Can I get more than one Ubisoft item if I buy more than one box? No, unfortunately you can only redeem one CD-key per character account. Any characters created on that account can redeem one special item and each will get to choose which one they get. ;How do I sign up from the Ubisoft box registration without a Credit Card? It is absolutely possible to claim your free month's subscription without entering a credit card. Here's what you need to do: * Follow the instructions in the game client to register a new account. * After your account has been created, visit the redeem CD-key page to redeem your free month with your CD-key. * You can then login using your newly subscribed account. You will receive an email before your free month expires reminding you to sign up with a credit card or to send us alternative payments. =Where should I send billing inquiries?= Please address billing inquiries to the Puzzle Pirates Support form. Please include as much information about your inquiry as possible so we can better assist you. Thanks! Category:Official Documentation